Riley Briney
| background = #F78181 | font = bradley hand itc | color1 = #04B404 | fontcolor1 = #58FAAC | color2 = #FE2E2E | fontcolor2 = #F78181 | bodyfontcolor = black | image = riley1.jpg | width = 250 | age = 15 | gender = Female | education = Lebeaux Preparatory School | birthday = 12/12/1999 | address = 99 Maple Run, Lebeauxlu | occupation = Golden Cup | relationships = Single | housemates = Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister | personality = Riley could be described as distant sometimes, getting really distracted easily and often in her own world. She often does things like start beatboxing randomly during a maths test, or saying things that are completely off topic to the rest of the conversation. She also has a really crazy side, she loves to have fun and doing crazy things with her friends and laughing at jokes she makes that sometimes other people don’t really get. Riley’s friends make fun of her a fair bit because of her off topic remarks and crazy sense of humour, but she doesn’t mind, she just usually laughs with them. Riley has never been academically a high achiever at all, not because she has learning difficulties as such, but because she is always too distracted by her friends or what’s going on in the other side of the classroom to pay attention to what’s being taught. She always manages to just pass tests with the help of her friends, especially Clara who is really the only sort of focused one. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Blonde/ Dirty Blonde *Eye Colour: Green *Height: 5'6" (168 cm) *Build: Slim Riley wears a lot of pastel colours. She loves pompom shorts and clothes with fruit prints on them. She never really wears sporty clothes even though she plays so much sport. | family = Before Riley was born, Nola and Paul had one daughter, Annabelle who is three years older than Riley and is now 19 (her birthday is at the start of the year.) She also has one younger brother, Matthew, who is three years younger than her and currently twelve years old. Both of Riley’s parents grew up in the area, but her mom grew up in Barfield, not Lebeaux and moved to Lebeaux . All of her parents’ heritage is either American or Australian. They are both quite good cooks, although they haven’t really passed that skill on to Riley. Riley has two cousins, both on her mom's side (her mom has one brother), although they are both a fair bit younger than her. None of her grandparents are dead and she sees them every second week. | friends = The group: *Geraldina "Grape" Bones *Valerie "Vegie" Spencer *Clara "Cherry" McKay Other Friends: *Ivy Rosa *Julia McKay | history = Riley was born in Lebeaux in the year 1999, to her mom Nola Briney (maiden name Holmes) and her dad Paul Briney, who was a professional cyclist but retired at the age of thirty due to (minor) leg injuries. Her mom is a sport and drama teacher. Before Riley was born, Nola and Paul had one daughter, Annabelle who is three years older than Riley and is now 19 (her birthday is at the start of the year.) She also has one younger brother, Matthew, who is three years younger than her and currently twelve years old. Both of Riley’s parents grew up in the area, but her mom grew up in Barfield, not Lebeaux and moved to Lebeaux . All of her parents’ heritage is either American or Australian. They are both quite good cooks, although they haven’t really passed that skill on to Riley. Riley started Primary School at Barfield Elementary in the year 2005 and she never really kicked off with good grades, but she found out that she loves sport. Also, despite the fact that she’s not very good at writing with good grammar and spelling, she loves to write stories and her friends love reading her stories because they are-more often than not-the most obscure ideas. Once, she wrote a story about a turtle whose dream it was to sell watermelon (although she got a little bit offended when Valerie made fun of that story.)Her closest friend that she made in primary school was Geraldina Bones, and they have lots of fun doing crazy weird stuff together and sometimes getting told off in class for talking. Riley started high school at Lebeaux Preparatory School, although she finds most of the work very hard and above her level. She also doesn’t like the strict uniform rules because she loves wearing pompom shorts and pink tee shirts! Her mother is thinking of taking her out of LPS and moving her to BHS, although she hasn’t told Riley about that idea as of yet. When she grows up, Riley wants to work as a salesperson in a fruit and vegetable shop, but her parents are trying to encourage something a bit more interesting and qualified, like a sports person or a teacher. Riley doesn’t actually mind that much what she does because she hasn’t really thought about it in depth yet at all. As a teenager, Riley is still just like a tween, preteen or even a child. She is never ever rude to her parents and she remains completely innocent on almost anything even though her mom lets her watch lots of R rated movies. If she ever says something rude, it’ll just be because her friend, Geraldina was saying it too. Like her personality, Riley’s tastes and hobbies are random and some of them are pretty obscure. One day she’ll be listening to music by Ed Sheeran, the next she’ll be listening to Robbie Williams and then in a weeks’ time she’ll be talking about how much she loves the new Hilltop Hoods or Nick Minaj song. As for her hobbies, she loves sport and is really, really good at it and she participates in lots of competitions (especially Decathlons) and does really well, even though she doesn’t come across as sporty at all when you first meet her (but the rest of her family does). She has some other hobbies that grew out of fashion a while ago, such as Beados, Rainbow Loom and Scoubidou – craft is something she enjoys and she usually manages to not get distracted while doing it. | trivia = *Her favourite singer at the moment is Ariana Grande. *Her first favourite song was by Robbie Williams. *Her nickname is Radish *Her favourite food is watermelon *She always writes to do lists but always loses them in the end before she actually does the things. | note = I made her page look like a watermelon. | fc = Madison Perry | user = Pepper24Dalek}} Category:Inactive Characters Category:Character Adoption